Feature Comics Vol 1 87
Supporting Characters: * Merry Hart * Ned Byrd Antagonists: * Conroy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blimpy: "Cannibal Cuisine" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Stahl | Inker2_1 = Al Stahl | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = Swing Sisson: "Musical Sheriff of Murder Gap" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Perky: "The Land of Poker" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sid Lazarus | Penciler5_1 = Sid Lazarus | Inker5_1 = Sid Lazarus | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer6_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler6_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker6_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Irving Tirman | Inker7_1 = Irving Tirman | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Spin Shaw: "A Battle Over Silk Stockings?" | Synopsis7 = On the newly captured island base of Korolu, Spin Shaw meets an unnamed beautiful island girl, who slaps him; she's angry at him for leading the bombing raid that leveled her house (which the Japanese had been using as their HQ), which resulted in the loss of her last pair of silk stockings. Spin tries to get on her good side by unearthing the bureau from the rubble, but the stockings are missing; from this she deduces that Admiral Shanso must have taken them. Spin requests 12 hours of liberty and the use of a Corsair; his boss the admiral agrees. One island away, the retreating Admiral Shanso has indeed stolen the stockings, and presents them to his girlfriend Sugi San. That evening, Spin stealthily flies to the enemy-held island, lands, infiltrates the Japanese compound all the way into Shanso's bedroom, slaps the requisite info out of him, eats his lunch, then punches him out. He visits Sugi San's cottage, re-steals the stockings, flees, kills some pursuing sentries with a Japanese antiaircraft gun, reaches his plane, and lets a squad of Zeros pass by before he takes off. On the way back to Korolu, Spin shoots down at least two Zeros. Back at base, it turns out that the still-unnamed island girl is the local head of the Allied Secret Service, and had embroidered some notes on the Japanese war plans, in code, on the stockings. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed island girl, secretly head of local allied secret service Antagonists: * Admiral Shanso (first appearance) * Sugi San (first appearance) * Japanese naval forces Other Characters: * Locations: * the newly-captured island base of Korolu * one unnamed island still held by Japanese forces Items: * Vehicles: * Chance Vought F4U Corsair | StoryTitle8 = Big Top | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer8_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler8_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker8_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker9_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle9 = Rusty Ryan: "The Japanese Hypnotist" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * By page 4 of the Spin Shaw story, Admiral Shanso's name has become Shonso. | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #87 entire issue * Feature Comics #87 index entry }}